


26

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	26

26  
每一行都有自己的舒适区，俗话叫“做生不如做熟”，演员也不例外，只不过有人挑角色挑戏份，靳东主要是挑班底。比方说吧，王凯有个同学从十年前出道那天就专门演霸道总裁，区别只在于背景是民国还是校园，还有个成名多年的老艺术家，自从演完情景喜剧之后不管演谁都是“哎呦喂您这怎么茬儿啊”，和他们比起来靳东已经算是不错的。  
而且说实话，靳东不缺戏拍，再确切点说，现在是他挑戏，不是戏挑他。各家公司送来的剧本摞起来有两尺高，工作室先过遍筛子，太不靠谱的也根本到不了靳东眼前，剩下的里头再优先考虑正午和山影，被新丽坑了一道之后，他更不愿意和不知根底的公司合作了。年后的新戏虽然山影出资份额上不是大头，但导演是山东出来的，以前又有特别过硬的作品，所以靳东放心得很，自己投了不少进去，按说七七八八也应该够了，不知道从哪儿又冒出新的投资方来。  
合同一翻，明白了，这是植入广告的甲方心里没底，想见见他，担心剧组是拿靳东当幌子哄着他们往里投钱。制片和他也挺熟，笑嘻嘻过来握手：“今天能不能多扎俩钱儿全得看靳老师的面子，回头开机的时候直接把您供财神位上吧。”  
靳东笑骂了句扯淡：“合着就为拉赞助特意把我折腾回来一趟？”  
“哪能呢，主要是想把外景地给定了，年前该搭景该布置的都弄起来，年后找个好日子直接开机。”制片示意外边的助理可以让人进来了，抓紧最后几秒钟的空档道，“靳老师，你看去广东拍外景怎么样？”  
靳东没立刻回答，而是微笑着迎上推门而入的赞助商，报名握手寒暄，这种时候他总觉得自己更像个商人，而不是演员。这边口角春风地一一聊过来，他还有余力分出点脑子想外景的事：前两部剧的外景北京上海都拍过了，而且年后开机的话，北方确实有点冷，倒也不是不能穿薄衣服拍，敬业嘛，但何必上赶着找罪遭呢？另外在广东拍外景还有样好处，四季都花繁叶茂的，镜头里不至于灰扑扑一片，画面好看。这么多的优点他不信制片导演都没想到。等应付走了赞助商，靳东抿口水润润嗓子，笑道：“广东地方大了，你们想在哪儿拍？”  
“初步考虑深圳，海景也能拍，山景也有，靳老师觉得呢？”制片雷厉风行地招呼助理进来订机票，“要不咱们实地去看一下吧。”  
一来二去，靳东回新西兰的日期又往后拖了两天，王凯已经在朋友圈里发了开机照。香港人特别在意这个，凡是有名有姓的角色都上了香，香炉里插得跟刺猬似的，红绸底下还有只荒腔走板呲牙咧嘴的烤乳猪，导演和几个主演一起握刀切下去。于是那天晚上聊微信的时候他随口问了一句：“烤乳猪好吃吗？”  
王凯立刻发了个笑哭的表情回来，接着是一条语音：“那是供神的，我怎么能吃呀，要吃也是刘关张他们吃，哪有曹操的份！”  
靳东听到一半就笑了：“没吃着的乳猪总是特别香？”  
王凯煞有介事：“嗯，要照这么说的话，你最香。”  
“胡说，你没吃过？”靳东调戏他的词儿张嘴就来，“好好回忆回忆，还哪儿你没吃过？”  
“吃过，没吃够，不行啊？”王凯理直气壮说完，又叹口气，“这两天拍骑马的戏呢，你就是来了也没工夫陪你。”  
靳东想起那些他居高临下跨在自己腰上颠簸起伏的时候，觉得很应该鼓励王凯多主动几回，否则骑马练出来的那点儿技巧都白白浪费了。然而世事弄人，甲方对这支广告唯一的要求是逼格必须要高，等拿到台本之后靳东才发现原来自己也得骑马。  
策马奔驰在一望无际的草原上这种事也就是听着潇洒，万一马失前蹄踩进兔子洞田鼠洞什么的，摔断的可能不止是马腿，还包括骑在马上那人的脖子。好在陈道明比他有经验，在去皇后镇的飞机上哗啦哗啦把几页纸的台本从头翻到尾，随口给靳东透了底：“没事儿，骑马应该有替身。再说就咱们这老胳膊老腿，你想自己上人家还不敢让你骑呢，真出了事算谁的。”  
皇后镇有山有湖有草原，是新西兰的旅游胜地，一年四季游客满坑满谷，各种发色肤色都很齐全，剧组几十号中国人犹如水滴混进大海，一点也不显眼。主角的待遇自然是最好的，五星级酒店的套房阳台上远远能看见出名的瓦卡蒂普湖。靳东在阳台上拍了张照片发给王凯，回复在四个小时之后的黄昏姗姗来迟，酒杯边的手机叮咚一响。  
“咱俩住的好像是一家酒店。我已经收工往市区走了，你现在在哪儿？”   
可能是脸上的表情出卖了他，对面的陈道明眼睛一弯，格外透出意味深长来，靳东干脆掐头去尾坦荡荡地说了：“正好有个朋友这两天在皇后镇，约我见一面吃个饭，哦，也是咱们中戏的校友，03级的，都不是外人，道明老师要不要一起？”  
陈道明笑着摇摇头：“还是你们年轻人聚吧，我就不参加了。”  
靳东其实挺想把王凯介绍给陈道明认识的，京圈那帮电影导演基本都和陈道明关系不错，王凯想往电影圈发展，多认识几个人总没坏处，况且有时候别人替你说一句好话能顶自己吹十句。但这种事最忌讳死缠烂打，陈道明既然没这个意思靳东也不好强求，又陪着坐了会儿便回了自己房间，没等多久王凯就摸上顶楼来敲门。  
大概是刚卸完妆顺便洗了澡，他身上带着暖洋洋的香气，笑容和眼睛也是暖洋洋的，靳东看得高兴，忍不住去呼噜一把他没干透的头发：“说吧，遇上什么好事了？这么开心。”  
王凯笑嘻嘻盘腿坐在沙发上，仰着脸看他：“哥，你明天就去拍广告了呗？”  
“对啊。”  
“拍几天？”  
“可能两三天吧，最多了。”  
“有保姆车吗？”  
“肯定有啊。”  
“我前期没怎么NG，戏份也拍得差不多了，明天后天大后天导演说都没我的戏，”王凯脸上绽出个大大的笑容，“所以呢，你去拍广告，我就当你的跟组助理——开不开心？”  
靳东亲他的唇角，笑道：“当然开心。哦，我还有事要求你帮忙呢。”  
“你跟我还用说求？”王凯奇怪地看他，“你说，什么事，只要我能做到的。”  
靳东撩起王凯身上的白T：“教我骑马怎么样？”


End file.
